Satin Sheets, White Tiles and Sunsets
by xx kaaat
Summary: Sakura Haruno is living her dream as the most talented mental health doctor in the world. She'd been given the task to aid Gaara Kazekage, a murderous individual who's lived there since he was six. Can Sakura help him and possible find herself in the process?


Satin Sheets, White Tiles and Sunsets.

An xxKaaat Original

Chapter One - I

* * *

His glassy eyes seemed to look through her soul, peering into her past. "My last real visitors were my siblings, let alone that was five years ago." He paused. "You'll have to forgive me with my withering social skills." Slowly the pale face looked up. Red locks of hair seemed to fall perfectly, surrounding his features in rather picturesque detail. "It gets rather difficult when you've read Harper Lee for the past four years, taking in detail from a six year old isn't quite acceptable."

Doctor Sakura Haruno found herself staring at her entrusted patient, Gaara Kazekage. Between them stood six inches of bullet proof glass, small holes cut out in the center for whatever fresh air the small corridor could provide. In the far corner stood a folding screen which stood before a twin sized bed. Opposite that hung a small shelf from the wall holding several books. Upon the shelf sat an opened and misplaced _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , which had clearly been handled multiple times. Along the wall there stood an easel with a small white stool just tall enough to sit and reach comfortable. In a closer corner a door stood wide open, revealing a shower with two white towels, a sink with corresponding mirror and a toilet. directly behind the glass stood a small white table with just enough room for one individual, and a single white folding chair. Each wall held a pale white with matching floor tiles. On the far wall, directly in the middle stood a decent sized barred window.

Sakura smiled and pushed her pink fringed bangs back into place, just above her eye. "I'm your doctor, Gaara. You'll see me daily from now on."

"That's what Tsunade said too." The man seemed unamused.

"I've got my masters degree, and I'm not a force to be reckoned with Gaara. I'm here to cure yo-" She was cut off.

"Cure me?" A growl left the mans lips. "There's nothing wrong with me _Doctor_ Haruno. Maybe you should take your degree and shove it up Tsunade's ass. Maybe then she'll realize that her place is in one of these fucking cells." The once serene scene was now over. At once Gaara stood and flipped his table against the glass. His cheeks reddened and his eyes had lost all interest in Sakura. "If you want to help me, then leave me be. Leave em to rot and die while you spend your life being happy. Fuck you Sakura Haruno. You know nothing about me, nor do you know enough to claim you can fix me. Fuck off, leave. Be gone." With that the red headed man turned and seemed to disappear behind his folding screen. The fishbowl seemed empty.

After nearly five minutes of silence, Sakura softly spoke. "I'm not giving up on you Gaara." At that, she rose from her seat and turned to leave through the entrance. As the door closed, Gaara sighed and came out from behind his screen. Slowly he made his way toward the easel and began to doodle.

With her folder in hands, Sakura made her way through the hospital hallways. It was silent, except for the sound of her clicking heels and it's echo. The isolation ward was in the basement of the building, and only doctors and guards could enter with a key card. Any individual had to sign in, and if you were going to actually come in contact with a patient, you must submit to a search. After three rights and a slight left, Sakura found herself at the security check.

"Everything go well Doctor?" Kiba Inuzuka worked first shift in iso. He was a taller man with tanned skin and visible tattoos on his face. He wore the standard white, but as security he wore a thick black jacket over his clothing. He offered a smile, and when Sakura nodded he turned to reach for her bin. Swiftly he found it and handed it to the small woman.

"Thank you Kiba." Sakura offered a smile back, and after obtaining her belongings she found herself outside of the gated hallway and in the main elevator. Even this small chamber lacked a sense of color. Each inch held a mirror, reflecting whoever was inside. Sakura took this moment to look at herself. She stood just three inches above five foot, and she gained height through her black heels. She wore a pink form fitting dress beneath her white lab coat, and her pink hair fell perfectly around her frame. Sakura had always been pale, and she couldn't dare fight it with her hair color. She wore almost no makeup, simply a little mascara to line the edges of her emerald eyes. A small smile crossed her lips. Here, Sakura was living her dream.

Only two weeks ago, Sakura graduated from the top medical school in the country. She'd studied beneath Tsunade Sannin for two years in her program, finding herself at the top of her class. She'd been wanted by every mental health hospital in the country, and yet she chose to follow her mentor to Golden Rod City, which held the largest mental health hospital in the world.

Making her way back toward her office, Sakura heard familiar voices in the craft room. There, carving into a wooden figure sat one of her patients Sasori and sitting back near the window sat another, Deidara. The two looked at her, "Hey guys." Sakura stood in the doorway smiling.

"Hello Doctor." Deidara smiled and pushed his hair back from his face. His blue eyes shined as he gave a smile.

Sasori smiled. "I'm making you."

"What?" Sakura seemed dumbfounded.

The blonde man laughed from his chair, "Sasori has this infatuation with puppets and he thinks you're hot." At once Sasori grunted and threw his knife at his blonde friend.

"What the fuck dude." Clearly Sasori was now angry, "That's not even true." Now walking to get his knife back, Sasori met his friend with a punch to the chest. "I'm just working on another piece."

Sakura smiled at the immaturity of her two students. "Alright, well I hope all goes well." She watched as a small smile crossed Sasori's lips, "See you both tomorrow!"

"Bye Doctor Haruno!"

Throughout her busy first week, Sakura found joy in her two artists. She found them to be delightful and full of life. This brought her joy to see that even in a mental health hospital, individuals could find a way to enjoy life. Finding herself back in her office, Sakura slowly fell back into her work chair and sighed. Quickly she opened the file for Gaara, and opened it; inspecting every page.


End file.
